narutofandomcom-20200223-history
Nara Clan
The or is one of the many clans of Konohagakure. They are known for tending deer and their ability to manipulate shadows through the use of Yin Release. Two of its members, Shikaku and his son Shikamaru, are well known for their high-level of intelligence, and both have served as advisors to the Hokage. After Shikaku's death, Shikamaru became the head of the clan. Overview The clan has kept a book with various medicine preparations and effects for generations, implying that they are skilled in the area of medicine and healing arts. Among the medicine described in this book are the secret pills used by the Akimichi clan. The Nara also have a special bond with the deer of the Nara Clan Forest, and only members of the clan are allowed inside without the deer attacking unless an outsider is given permission. The Nara clan has a special relationship with the Akimichi and the Yamanaka clan. For several generations, members of these three families have formed "Ino–Shika–Chō" trios, named after the first part of the names of the members with the Nara members being the "Shika" in the trio. To strengthen the unity between the three clans, a member of the Sarutobi clan will give them special earrings to present to each generation head when they are promoted to chūnin after which they will swear their oaths. The earrings also symbolise that they are considered adults by their respective clans. The clan members also seem to favour wearing their hair in ponytails. In the anime, it was revealed that the Nara clan also has a research facility with an abundance of medicines stored in it. It is located deep in the mountains, and thus has little security. Mizuki raided this laboratory for ingredients for his cursed seal.Naruto episode 146 Upon the current head, Shikamaru, and his marriage with Temari, the Kazekage clan's bloodline has been introduced into the Nara clan. Other Clan Members * During the Fourth Shinobi World War, another Nara was assigned to the Third Division. He aided Ensui with his techniques in order to trap the reincarnated shinobi.Naruto chapter 523, page 2 Leaders * Shikaku Nara: Former Head * Shikamaru Nara: Current Head Trivia * The jackets worn by Shikamaru and his son Shikadai were emblazoned with a rudimentary version of their clan's symbol. * Nara, Nara, Japan was the capital of Japan in the eighth century, and is well known for its tame deer a relation as to how the Nara look after deer. * "Ino", "Shika" and "Chō" are the names of three cards needed for a highly prized trick of "Inoshikachō" in the Hanafuda. * Nara have a sensory link with their shadows and do not necessarily have to see their target to know that the person has made contact with their shadow.Naruto chapter 524, page 3 * All the Nara men tie their hair in a ponytail, suggesting that it is a customary fashion in the clan. * Hakuto and Shigezane from Sunagakure were secretly placed alongside the Nara clan as vassals to start a new life by the combined efforts of Fifth Kazekage Gaara and Shikamaru.Gaara Hiden: A Sandstorm Mirage References de:Nara-Clan es:Clan Nara id:Klan Nara pt-br:Clã Nara ru:Клан Нара